To Death
by Pilot Suta
Summary: Gaz was simply minding her own buisiness until one day when she notices that somethings wrong with Dib, but seeing that she doesn't care, she leaves him on the street. Allowing IT to finish him off... and soon IT starts to get everyone in town. RXR!


Allcharacters,names(c) Jhonen Vasquez. I don't own any of the characters. Except for Creak the Zombie, he's mine.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**T**he days seemed to have been going by swiftly, and very strange too. So had the weather as well. You see, it would rain one day, and sunny the next, rain, hail, sunny, and it all went in a pattern. Strangely enough, Gaz and her older brother Dib had been walking home. Usually Gaz would be irritated by the useless rantings of Dib about his UFO, extra terrestrials, and alien theories. Also, his rantings about the green, large-headed child by the name of Zim who is Dib's classmate at Skool. Although, she was used to it by now, and this particular day, she had noticed something. Dib hadn't been saying anything about Zim, or aliens, or defending the Earth. It was a little frightening but along with that, Gaz gave a smirk of satisfaction across her face. Dib however, stared ahead as if there were something terrifyingly horrible standing before him. He didn't even seem to give a blink, either. Gaz glanced at her brother, curious if he was sick or something.

There was nothing, however. No "I think Zim is..." or anything. Just complete and utter silence. It felt a little akward to Gaz, so she scowled her usual scowl at Dib and prepared to speak. Although, before she said anything, she merely waved her hand in front of his face, trying to catch his attention. Dib continued his motionless stare; and kept on walking without even muttering anything. Suddenly, Gaz felt the urge she must do something to make him start talking again, because that akward silence was making her feel a little uncomfortable. So, she took off her bookbag and pulled out a textbook. "Will you just say something, Dib? You're starting to bug me!" She growled, tossing the book at his head.

He continued staring off, but Gaz couldn't help noticing that he was even drooling from his mouth as well. "Oh, let me guess... this is one of your whole 'Zim is an alien' tricks isn't it, Dib? Cut it out!" She hissed, pushing him backwards. Dib lost his balance and fell into a nearby puddle of his own drool. "Yeah, I think I'm just going to leave you here, if you're going to be like that." She said, slipping her bookbag over her arms again and walking on. Meanwhile, from the entrance of a dark alley, lurkeda shadowed figure, and they seemed to be watching Gaz walk down the street on her own, but then, they stared at Dib, who was on the ground, still staring off into space.

In almost no time, Gaz was at home with her dad, who was buisy in his lab. She sat down on the couch and threw her bookbag across the room. "Where's your brother, Gaz?" She could here her father, Dr. Membrane call. "He was being a bigger pain than usual, so, I decided to walk home myself." Gaz said, pulling from her pocket her _Game Slave 2. _All of a sudden, the television turned onto the news channel, but since Gaz was playing her game, and Dr. Membrane was in the lab, neither of them seemed to have noticed or cared. Although, the news strangely caught Gaz's interest for a few seconds, so she looked up at the screen. It was rambling on about a break in by something - or someone for that matter, that looked likehe was hit by a car and mauled by rabid squirrels. They didn't show any pictures of the suspect, just a small description and a kindergarten stick figure drawing that read: "Mie Drawling of tha Zomby Man" Gaz chuckled, and then went back to her game. But, suddenly, the doorknob began to twist. "Dib? It's about time, you got home." She said, looking through the keyhole of the door, but she didn't see Dib, she saw a brutal clawlike hand and a black sleeve holding onto the doorknob.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued... oooh spooky...


End file.
